wings_of_fire_contributes_welcomefandomcom-20200213-history
Wings of Fire Contributes welcome Wiki
'Welcome to the Wings of Fire Contributes welcome Wiki!!!!' Notes from Contributors We do work on Wings of Fire. We welcome all contributes. ~ Echo The IceWing We welcome ALL contributors. What we do, is create fan art and stories for fanon characters and well, anything Wings of Fire related! ~ Queen Terra We have opened a poll site. Please click the link to visit the list of polls. Polls This next link is for the winning votes and pictures. Poll Pictures Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. ~ Echo The IceWing Also, we also need some categories. ~ Queen Terra And things about the dragons and storyline. Wings of Fire Story Links If you are new there are a lot of things you can do.Don't hesitate to ask for help from us! ~ Echo Fanon~Character Creation Collection We also invite YOU the editor to throw in some other Wings of Fire Ideas.~Contributors Fanfiction Storys :) ~ Fanfiction Also Have fun :)~The ballplayer And if you're just looking around and you like what you see, go ahead and sign up and join us in the fun! ~ Jaguar Help this wiki come back to life!!!.Edit,Add stories AND CREATE STUFF!!!!!!~Jerboa4 And we wish you the power of Wings of Fire!!!!! Dragon of the week Queen Scarlet was the queen of the SkyWings and the main antagonist of The Dragonet Prophecy. She is orange with blazing golden eyes, and she often wore gold chain mail armor with rubies and amber drops embedded on her torso, eyebrows, and wings. She was described as smaller then Kestrel, implying that she might... Read more! News and Notes Darkness of Dragons is NOW OUT!!!!!!! Darkness of Dragons JUST came out if you haven't read it yet that's ok.The main charicter is Qibli Animus object of the Month The Darkstalker's Scroll is the most powerful animus object. If you write something down on it like have this spear protect me at all times it will happen. It can work for any dragon. Facts of the Month * Assassin is a side book, featuring Deathbringer. * Under moonlight when a NightWing hatches it gets powers. * NightWings have tested venom on the RainWings and have tortured them in caves. * Starflight could have gotten powers on the brightest night but since his egg was isolated in the cave, he didn't get any powers. * The Dragonet Prophecy was fake. * Turtle is an animus * By becoming the same type of dragon as the dragon your mating the dragonet will be the dragon type of the parents and not a hydrid. Tribe of the Month '''SandWings '''are sand-colored, fire-breathing dragons that inhabit the deserts of Pyrrhia, primarily in the Kingdom of Sand. Originally, they were ruled by Queen Oasis, however, she was murdered by three scavengers who sought after her treasure. Following her death, the tribe has split between... Read more! Category:Forums Category:Template documentation Category:Watercooler Category:Templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Canon Dragon Tribes